


Love Me Harder

by Junene



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Crying, Double B, Everything is consensual, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, hanbin is needy, implied established relationship, implied panic attacks, incase you didn't catch it, rappers gone wild, their manager is disgruntled, there is gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junene/pseuds/Junene
Summary: Hanbin usually has better self-control than this. Bobby is happy he’s the one to make him lose it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I last posted. I'm really sorry for the long hiatus guys! I really am! I hope you enjoy this, let me know of any spelling/grammatical errors and I'll fix them ASAP.
> 
> P.S. I'm looking for a second beta reader since I have a backlog of fics to write. Let me know if you're interested.

Hanbin is seconds away from a stress induced panic attack. Bobby watches as iKon’s leader taps his fingers against his leg and pats his other hand against his chest. Hanbin is muttering something under his breath and Bobby knows Hanbin will have a breakdown if he doesn’t do something to calm him down fast. 

The majority of iKon is still being done up by their stylists. Both Hanbin and Bobby had performed earlier during the YG Family Concert with Epik High, so without the rush of having to get ready and lacking a distraction from his band mates, Hanbin had been left to his own devices. While Bobby had chosen to pull out his phone and play games to kill time, Hanbin had let his mind wander and pull up every panic inducing ‘what-if’ scenario that could possibly happen to iKon to ruin the company concert. Bobby double checks the line up of artists, checks the time, makes sure they still have a few stages to go before iKon’s, and beckons Hanbin over with a wave of his hand.

Gently, Bobby reaches forward and takes on of Hanbin’s hands, pulling him easily into his lap.

“You need to calm down.”

“I can’t.” Hanbin rests his cheek against Bobby’s shoulder and sighs. He sounds exhausted already, the concert barely underway. 

“How about we go somewhere more private and I help you relax then.”

It doesn’t take much convincing on Bobby’s part to get Hanbin out of the dressing room. Hanbin knows he’s too worked up to put on a good show and Bobby is really the only person who knows how to calm him down (and if Hanbin’s being honest with himself, Bobby is the only person he would let calm him down). They bow to staff as they make there way to the bathroom, music blaring around them as Big Bang performs their set. Bobby locks the door swiftly behind them once he gets Hanbin aside and he runs one hand soothingly down Hanbin’s arm.

“Now tell me what you need, baby.”

Hanbin blushes, always hesitant to say what he wants, especially around Bobby, and he loops his arms around Bobby’s neck to pull him close. Bobby’s warmth and proximity alone are enough to quell some of the uneasiness roiling in Hanbin’s chest but he knows he needs more. He knows cuddling and soft words aren’t enough to get him by tonight so he paws at Bobby’s chest, blush deepening as he mumbles under his breath. 

Bobby lowers his face, pressing his ear close to Hanbin’s lips and asks, “What was that, baby?”

“I need you to break me.”

For a second Hanbin thinks Bobby looks stunned. It isn’t often he asks Bobby to do this, to break him down and own him to calm his nerves. But Bobby always responds in kind. Willing to help Hanbin in whatever way he can and knowing that Hanbin trusts him explicitly with this part of himself always gets his heart racing. Bobby traces a finger down Hanbin’s side and tugs him close by a belt loop. He nuzzles at Hanbin’s face, pushing his head to the side as he peppers light kisses up and down Hanbin’s neck.

“Are you sure?”

Hanbin nods, pulling Bobby closer until their bodies are flush against each other. His breathing is uneven already, so ready for Bobby even with the slightest touch. It never takes Hanbin long to get going when he’s like this. Bobby nips at the line of Hanbin’s jaw and tugs at his shirt just enough to expose Hanbin’s collarbone. He drops kisses against the line of Hanbin’s neck, sucking small marks into his skin that will be gone before they even finish. Hanbin pants into Bobby’s hair, petting at the soft strands and pulling at Bobby’s clothes.

Hanbin groans at a particularly hard nip and tosses his head back, “We have to be quick.” He feels more than hears Bobby chuckle against his skin before his being shoved back against the bathroom counter. 

All too quickly Hanbin is overwhelmed. Bobby tugs and pulls at his clothes as he exposes every inch of skin he can without undressing Hanbin. Bobby’s mouth is on his chest, his arms, his neck, his hips, and Hanbin is already gasping and twitching under the other rapper’s skilled hands. 

Bobby thinks Hanbin looks beautiful like this - sleek with sweat and panting at every soft touch Bobby trails across his hypersensitive body. Hanbin’s coming undone all too easily under his hands and Bobby is mesmerized by every quiet moan and muttered plea that passes Hanbin’s parted lips. Hanbin slides back onto the counter of the backstage bathroom, back pressed against the dirty mirror behind him, and hooks his legs tightly around Bobby’s waist. They move together as Hanbin twists his fingers into Bobby’s shirt to pull him closer, hips rolling in sync. 

They’re short on time – beyond the locked door are YG staff and artists. By the time they’re done iKon’s manager will probably be out for blood, ready to ground them like an angry mother who’s children stayed out past curfew. But neither of them cares. The concert can wait. The deep bass of Fantastic Baby is still thrumming through the stadium and both Winner and Psy have their stages before iKon is due to make an appearance again. Hanbin’s head thumps against the mirror as Fantastic Baby transitions into Bang Bang Bang and Bobby licks a stripe from Hanbin’s exposed collarbone to his ear, moaning as they continue to grind together. 

Hanbin tangles his fingers in Bobby’s hair and absolute filth spills from the older rappers lips as his begins to undo both of their pants. Bobby yanks their pants down just far enough to pull both of their straining cocks free, spitting into his hand and coating them just enough to make the slide a little easier. They’ll both need to hurry back to the stylists when they’re done, probably earning themselves a lecture, but the promise of more keeps them from caring too much.

Bobby slides two fingers past Hanbin’s lips and his suck immediately, obedient and eager as Bobby continues to slide their cocks together. He’s high on pleasure, drunk with it, the press of Bobby against him is almost too much and Hanbin whines when Bobby pulls his fingers from his mouth. 

Hanbin watches unabashed as Bobby pulls at their pants again, pulling his own down to his knees and removing Hanbin’s entirely. He knows he must look like a mess, but Hanbin spreads his legs wide and circles his hips upwards, wanting but to afraid to vocalize his needs.

Bobby laughs, petting at the swell of Hanbin’s ass. He circles one spit-slicked finger around Hanbin’s quivering entrance and growls, “Impatient today, baby?” He’s teasing Hanbin, pushing him past the brink of caring whether or not someone can hear them. Hanbin lets his mouth fall open on a moan and nods, pushing down against Bobby’s fingers and arching up into his hand.

Without warning, Bobby slides one finger in to the knuckle, curling it immediately against Hanbin’s prostate and starting a punishing rhythm. Hanbin twists in Bobby’s hold, caught between feeling like it’s too much at once and just not enough. He whimpers, pulling his knees up and opening wide for Bobby to explore his body. The sounds of what they’re doing echo around them and Hanbin swears he’s losing his mind to the ecstasy of what he’s feeling, what they’re doing together. Bobby twists his finger again and then there’s another joining it, pushing deeper than before and it stings but Hanbin still wants more – needs Bobby to spread him open him up and own him before they run out of time.

Bobby bears down on him, bringing Hanbin almost to the point of climax before he draws back. Hanbin reaches out for him, not wanting Bobby to stop, but then something hot and heavy and definitely not a finger is pressing against him, into him, and Hanbin’s eyes roll back as his mouth goes slack. Bobby wastes no time in finding a rhythm again as his hand continues to stroke Hanbin in time with his thrusts.

Every upward stroke of Bobby’s hand loosens another knot within Hanbin. His legs shake as he folds them against Bobby's hips. A shuddering moan passes Hanbin's lips as his back arches and muscles pull taught while Bobby continues to move against him, inside him. Hanbin's moans grow louder with each thrust, his body overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensation. He digs his nails into the smooth plains of Bobby's shoulder blades and all but screams as he comes undone, shuddering in the wake of his orgasm. He rides it out as Bobby continues to thrust into him, gasping with each breath as the other rapper pounds, unrelenting, against his oversensitive prostate. Bobby loosens his grip on Hanbin’s dick and braces both hands against the counter on either side of Hanbin’s head.

It catches Hanbin off guard when the first tear rolls down his cheek but then he's crying, sobbing, as Bobby picks up speed. He's hard again, still quaking from before and crying as his body curls in on itself in absolute pleasure. Hanbin hasn't used the safe word, doesn't have to, and Bobby knows exactly what buttons to press to send him tumbling over the edge a second time - coming untouched as Bobby spends himself deep inside of him.

Hanbin allows Bobby to collapse against him, lets him press gentle kisses to the crown of his head before he pushes gently at the older rapper’s chest. Hanbin can hear Gangnam Style through the door and he knows they only have two more songs before iKon begins their performance. They need to hurry back to their stylists if they want to be presentable before their band is needed on stage and Hanbin puts his leader face on while Bobby pouts and starts putting their clothes back in order. Bobby pulls a paper towel from the dispenser next to them and wipes the mess from Hanbin’s stomach. If they had more time Hanbin knows Bobby would have held onto him longer, pressing tender kisses to his body as he wiped him clean, but they don’t have time for that now.

Instead, as soon as Hanbin deems them both clean enough he rushes them out the door. He drags Bobby down the hallway and shoves him into their dressing room without much fuss. Yunhyuk levels them with a stern look and Hanbin knows they’re in for a lecture later but he has no time to dwell on it as the stylists sweep them away and scold them fore messing up their hair and makeup. 

Bobby preens under the attention and Hanbin smiles - content for now to pretend like they aren’t in trouble (and really, their manager wont do much beyond tell them to be more aware of the time). He flashes Bobby a smile and gives him a thumb’s up, less stressed and more ready than ever to perform. Really, Hanbin thinks, the staff should be thanking Bobby for calming him down. Without his unconventional methods of dealing with Hanbin’s perfectionist tendencies iKon’s performances might not go as smoothly as they do. Hanbin’s stylist sprays his hair back into place and within seconds iKon is shuffled onto the stage. Hanbin looks to his left and Bobby flashes him a megawatt smile, bunny toothed and all. Hanbin grins, braces himself, and bows to the crowd.

“Get ready? Showtime!”


End file.
